A Curious and Tickly Event
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Dana, the friendly Ectonurite stumbles upon the Tickle Monster world!


**A story by guestsurpise! Enjoy!**

* * *

As Ben was laughing and being brought through the portal by Vivo, all of this caught the attention of a curious and sweet Ectonurite, Dana. She was personal friend of the Grant Mansion and the aliens that lived there.

"What kind of portal is that?" she asked, now seeing Vivo opening the portal to head back after he safely put Ben on the bed. A bit curious, she became invisible and watched the two friends.

"Y-you guys are so dangerous with tickling," Ben laughed, now hugging his own stomach and gently scratching Vivo behind his ears.

"AHAHAHA, CUUHUHUHT IT OUT!" Vivo laughed.

"Ticklish?" Ben smirked, now keeping it up.

"AHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAP BEHEHEHEHEHEHEN!" Vivo laughed, trying to get up and escape. Ben chuckled and pounced on him, now hugging him around his torso and wiggling his fingers all over his stomach.

Soon, Vivo was in stitches as Ben turned his full attention on the young Lauhinian and the two began a romp again. Dana chuckled as she watched them, albeit invisibly. She didn't want to startle them or make them stop on her account. After a few minutes, the two friends parted.

"See ya later Ben," Vivo said.

"Bye buddy," Ben said, now laying his head down for a rest. As Vivo went back towards the portal, Dana chuckled.

"So, his name is Vivo hmm? Wonder who he is or where he came from?" she smiled, now flying after him and quickly entering the portal before it closed.

As she followed him, she was purely shocked at what she saw! There was a realm full of nothing but beauty and feathery items. She marveled as some of the plants and trees were actually alive and moved with the wind. And when the wind stopped blowing, they danced on their own!

"What on Earth?! Last time I checked, trees couldn't dance," she giggled, now flying invisibly towards a beautiful castle that looked like it would touch the sky! "Woah!"

And that was it. Curiosity had her in its clutches! She flew as fast as she could towards the castle and phased through the front door. Upon entry, she saw all seven brothers lounging in the main hall. All were resting from entertaining their different worlds.

"Who are these aliens? They don't look like any alien I've ever seen," she smiled, now floating down closer to them. But as she passed by the chandelier, the chandelier began wiggling in glee because Dana's tail tickled it as she passed. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, tickling it again with her tail and making it wiggle and squirm. But the brothers looked up in shock!

"Why is Chanticleer wiggling?" Jovi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me," Jocu responded.

"None of us are tickling him; this is most strange," Jest said, now eyeing the chandelier carefully.

The brothers then stood up and eyed it even more, knowing something was up. Dana was still studying them and watched as one brother walked up the stairs and into a room to grab something. Curious, she followed, now phasing through the door.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the door cried out in laughter, making all the brothers jump in shock and look in that direction! Even Dana was startled!

"Doors can't talk," she whispered, now looking at the door closer and phasing through it again!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" the door laughed.

"Whatever is causing that is up the stairs now! C'mon!" Jocu called, now bounding up the stairs and leading the way! But once they all got up the stairs, there was nothing there!

"Something is causing the stuff to laugh and it's not us!" Amio said, now standing behind Jest in fear! Dana frowned sadly; she didn't want to frighten anyone. She floated down next to Amio and ran her tail over his back playfully and he let out a shout in surprise! "I-Its tickling me!"

All of the brothers stared in confusion and then Jovi's eyes lit up! "Of course!" he yelled out, making all of them jump again.

"Stop yelling like that and scaring the living feathers out of us! What?!" Jape said, now agitated.

"Whatever this is is invisible!" Jovi answered.

"What?!" Blithe said.

"Yes! That explains why things are happening and we're not doing it and can't see it!" Jovi said in realization. He then bent down and whispered his ideas to his brothers. Dana, now curious why they were all huddled in a group, floated down.

"What are they talking about?" she thought, now trying to get closer to them. But before she could say anything else, they all scattered. "W-Where are they going?!"

She knew she couldn't follow them all so she had to pick one. And she naturally chose the youngest since he was the most scared of her! Amio! She giggled as she flew after him, chasing him even though he didn't know it!

Meanwhile, Jovi ran to his lab and started brainstorming! He had to make a potion to get this invisible creature! Suddenly, he had an idea! He immediately teleported to Earth; he was going to ask Ben and the others for some help! But the minute he teleported, he saw Ben having a good laugh with Ghostfreak and Big Chill! Jovi's eyes widened in wonder and joy! They may not have seen him, but they just gave him an answer to his problem! He quietly snuck behind ghost freak and gently scratched some skin off his wings and placed them in a small bag. Ghostfreak spun around in surprise as did Ben and Big Chill. But once Jovi explained what was happening, they were more than happy to help and understood.

"Do you need anymore of my DNA?" Ghostfreak asked.

"Or mine?" Big Chill offered.

"I think I have enough! You guys are wonderful! And thanks!" Jovi smiled.

"Let us know what happens," Ben said in a somewhat worried tone.

"Don't worry. It will be fine," Jovi promised, now disappearing with the items. He quickly teleported back to his lab and began making a potion. A specific potion to capture and tickle invisible curious visitors! The potion was extra special because it was mixed with Ectonurite DNA. Soon, it was ready. Jovi whistled loud for everyone to hear and soon all the brothers came back.

"Now all we have to do is wait for some sign of this invisible creature." Jovi said.

"How will we know it…heeheeheehee," Amio chuckled out of nowhere! For Dana was still playfully tickling him, now fond of the youngest Lauhinian.

"THERE!" Jocu said, pointing at Amio. Jovi quickly threw the potion at Amio and it landed on he and Dana!

"Hey!" Dana said in surprise, now feeling the potion on her. "What was that?"

"There! The creature!" Amio said in horror, now hearing Dana's voice for the first time.

"GET IT!" Jape said, now pouncing at Dana running his hands through her.

"EEEEEEEK!" She giggled, now feeling his clawed hands go through her and it tickled terribly!

"So? The invisible visitor is ticklish?" Jape smirked.

"Her stomach is all mine," Jocu smiled evilly, now walking over and letting his red and black claws tickle all over her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed.

"And I've got her neck," Blithe soothed, now playfully nipping all around her neck area.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dana laughed in glee.

"My my, such a scrumptious neck," Blithe smiled, now digging his teeth in deeper and making it more tickly!

"For being intangible, you are most certainly ticklish," Jest grinned, now scratching gently between her wings on her back, making her laugh in pure mirth!

"NO! NOT THE WINGS! NOT THE WINGS! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She begged.

"Oh yes your wings little one," Jest smiled in glee.

"And I've got her adorable tail," Vivo laughed, now gently getting her tail and raking his claws up and down it.

Dana thrashed and laughed until tears were forming as they had her pinned down in tickles. The potion not only made it to where they could tickle her, but her intangibility was no help at all!

"Tickle tickle tickle!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo!"

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I BEG YOU!" She howled.

"Ok. Enough my brothers," Jocu said, now motioning for them to stop. Soon, they all released the tired Ectonurite. Dana then made herself tangible and floated near each of them in glee.

"Hi there you guys! I'm Dana! Who are you?" she greeted. They all blinked in astonishment. She was very friendly and seemed to mean no harm. Soon, they all told her their names.

"I'm Prince Jocu and these are my brothers. We are pleased to meet you. However, we are curious of how you got here," Jocu said, now ushering her to sit down with them on the feathery carpet.

"Oh, well umm, I followed him through the portal. I was wondering who you all were since Ben seemed to know you," she said, now pointing at Vivo. "I'm Ben's friend too. I'm from the Grant Mansion."

"I see. Well, we are definitely pleased to meet you." Jocu replied, "Although you did startle us with your intangibility for a moment, it was most invigorating!"

"Yes, it was a lot of fun to chase an invisible creature!" Amio said, now giggling as Dana began wiggling her claws on his neck and making him laugh.

"At least you're not afraid of me Amio. That's why I was tickling you earlier," she giggled, now tickling him more.

"Are you trying to start another tickle fight?" Jape asked, arching a handsome brow.

"Maaaaaaaybe!" Dana challenged, now quickly flying over to him and pouncing on him! The two rolled for a moment before Dana tried to escape by going intangible and diving into the floor. But before she could escape, Jape managed to grab her tail since he still had potion on his hands so he could grab her! Now she was halfway stuck in the floor as she was trying to pull free, but Jape had her tail!

"Ohhhhh no; look at this…your wiggling tail is trapped in my grasp," he smiled evilly. Dana's tail wiggled and squirmed in anticipation as she was still trying to get free. But they could hear her laughter through the floor as Jape ran his finger up and down her tail. But Dana could only laugh in glee; she met new friends who were just as much fun as she was!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Looks like the brothers won't be letting their new friend escape for a while now! :) Thanks also to Redbat for the idea! The tickle princes have found yet another friend.**


End file.
